Gone and Never forgotten
by Angel-of-Music1331
Summary: After a night of anger and hate, the three part. Only to regret their decisions, and let their hate, or maybe love for each other grow to an omnipotent force, drawing them together again.
1. Nothing Matters

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I needed to write something heart wrenching and sad.

Nothing matters

Erik stood at the edge of the lake as he watched her go, he felt his heart and soul

leave him that moment as well.

_She never loved me, she couldn't have._

He looked around at his lair.

_It just doesn't look the same. It doesn't matter, not without her._

He knew he couldn't go on without her.

_If I were to die right here, right now, no one would miss me. No one would care._

He needed her there beside him to show him the love that he had been denied of

since birth. There was nothing comforting he could think of.

_The angel of music is gone, never to be heard, or seen again._

Then as if sent straight out of heaven Ayesha walked up and brushed against his

leg.

_If I were to die so would she. What happens to me equally effects her._

He knew he needed to live for the sake of that cat, little did he know soon there

would be many more things under his control.

A/N: hmmm... what happens here? Will I be my good old predictable self or try something new. Review and find out.


	2. Not Right Now

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO. I just pretend to.

A/N: Who guessed this chapter? _Italics may indicate what happens next._

Christine looked out the window.

Wasn't she supposed to be happy?

She was about to live the life she had wanted since she was a little girl. She had

Raoul, and wasn't that what she wanted?

_Dreams change._

Every thing seemed so empty to her, none of it seemed right. Her world was in

black and white.

_Why won't this feeling go away?_

Her world was full of loneliness and gloom. She looked at Raoul, hoping for

something to happen, for some fire in her soul to light. Anything.

_Nothing._

She had what most would consider a fairy tale life, her prince had saved her and

was going to marry her and they'd live happily ever after.

_Fairy tales aren't real._

She had lost all sense of reality. What was true? What was not?

Raoul was silent, he had noticed something was different about Christine. He had

risked his life to save her from that monster. Wasn't she happy? He loved her

more than anything, he would give anything to be happy.

_Anything._

He couldn't stand seeing her so gloomy, he needed to say something to break the

silence that hung in the air so deep you could drown in it.

"Christine, is there something wrong?"

"It's just, I don't know, somethings missing. I don't know what."

"You don't mean to say that you still have feelings for that monster, after everything he did?"

Christine could do nothing but sob.

"Christine, please don't cry."

He reached to try and assure her.

"Is there anything I can do that will let me see the smile that I fell in love with?"

"No not right now."

A/N: Oh Raoul was somewhere near character! R&R.


	3. Second Thoughts

A/N: I'm still not dead!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

The weeks were nothing but a blur to me.

Everyday was always the same, get up, eat breakfast with Raoul, he would go to

"work" (and do whatever it was that he did), I would read or think of Erik, have

lunch, have a nap, and in the evening when he came home we would eat together

as he told me about his day.

Then we would go to bed.

Never did one thing change, until one day I asked Raoul about me going back into

performing.

He would hear none of it an that night I could not get to sleep.

We didn't talk much over the next few days, he decided we should go out to dinner.

"Oh it has been over a month since you last left the house, I propose we go out to a

nice, candle light dinner. "

Of course I agreed, I decided maybe some fresh air could help clear my head.

It did.

I watched as the candles burned on their wicks, I wasn't listening to Raoul as he

went on about some people who had been on his nerves.

As I watched the candles I went to my own world where through music my soul can

soar, and there he was, Erik.

I couldn't leave Raoul though, I loved him, or at least I thought I did.

Raoul kept bringing up the subject of marriage, we were engaged but I had never

actually set a date for the wedding.

Well it came up again and this time there was no way out of it.

"Christine we need to get married, we cannot stay this way forever."

"Raoul, I've been having second thoughts"


	4. Did you take her

A/N: sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO

Oh and:

Christine's thoughts: _Italics_

Raoul's thoughts: **_Bold italics_**

x x x x x x 

"Second thoughts!" Raoul was furious,

"Have I not given you everything you've ever wanted?"

I couldn't keep fighting these tears, they fell with the rain outside.

_I got your wish, My dream came true! Why aren't I happy?_

The nice thing about a dream is that it is a fantasy, it doesn't come true.

If it comes true it was never a dream.

_Then what is it?_

You'll have to decide that for yourself.

_But how?_

You'll just know.

(Yes she is arguing with herself)

Raoul's POV

As I watched her cry it felt like each tear was a sword in my heart.

What could she want that I have not already given her?

_**Maybe you can't give it to her.**_

What can't I give... _him_. How could she still want that monster?

I had to _save _her from that monster!

_**Are you sure you didn't just take her from him?**_


	5. Music of the night

A/N: I needed to update (and get away from the huge homework pile that's eating me alive.) If it makes you happy this is the turning point of EC goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO, but I do own a really nice bracelet of it.

What _do _I want? What will make me happy again?

_Him._

I needed to go back to him. What if he doesn't want me anymore.

_What if he does?_

How can he love me after what I did to him? How can he ever forgive me?

I closed my eyes and I could almost hear his voice.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation _

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination _

_Silently the senses, abandon their defenses _

I looked at Raoul, he looked to be in deep thought. I felt as though I might explode from the tension that lay between us.

I no longer knew what was right or wrong, there was no telling what came next. I didn't know what to believe in.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor _

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender _

_Turn your face away, from the garish light of day _

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light _

_And listen to the music of the night. _

Where would I go? What would I do?

I needed him, but does he still need me?

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, _

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before, _

_Close your eyes let you spirit start to soar..._

_And you'll live as you've never lived before _

I wanted, no I _needed_ to go back to him.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you _

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you _

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind _

_In this darkness that you know, you cannot fight.. _

_The darkness of the music of the night _

In my dreams he was always there. It was the one time, of no grief, of no sorrow. It was then, and only then when I could be free.

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world _

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before.. _

_Let your soul take you where you long to be _

_Only then... can you belong to me_

But how was I to tell Raoul? I did not want to destroy our friendship. But I could never love him, not like before. Not after every thing that had happened.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication _

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation _

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in _

_To the power of the music that I write.. _

_The power of the music of the night _

I couldn't bear to tell him. Thinking about it hurt. With that I stood up and left, to go find the one person who could understand.

_You alone can make my song take flight.. _

_Help me make the music of the night_

A/N: If you guys REALLY didn't like it I will take the chapter down and rewrite it (without the lyrics.) Read and Review!


	6. Wandering Child

A/N: Sorry it took so long, between the homework and the essays there isn't much time for

anything. But here it is, I thought of it on the bus ride home yesterday. and the previous

chapter gets to stay, and I am liking the idea of using the lyrics, it helps get the words out.

Disclaimer: Finally it's mine IT'S ALL MINE-wakes up- NOOOOOOOO (don't own it)

moving right along

It was quite a ways from the restaurant that we were eating at to the opera house that was my home and sanctuary, as well as the root of all my fears and nightmares.

_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance._

It was a very cold night. Cold and unfeeling like something, greater than man, was laughing at me for going back to that place.

People weighed down with troubles do not look back; they know only too well that misfortune stalks them

_Angel or father, friend or phantom, who is it there staring?_

There were no longer any angels, ghosts, or phantoms. Only Erik, who if I didn't get to him soon, would rot in the hell he created for himself.

_Have you forgotten your angel?_

I didn't want to forget him, I never did. But sometimes it hurts to remember. I tried to hold back the tears that were blurring my vision.

_Angel oh, speak what endless longings, echo in his whisper._

I had tried to banish the memories of him from the depths of my mind, but they would not cease to haunt my dreams, and bless my nightmares. Every time I closed my eyes he was there. I knew at that point, that being without him, was killing me.

_Once again she is his._

I wished to remain friends with Raoul, but I knew he wouldn't be able to forgive me for returning. We did love each other, but we were mere children then, we knew nothing of the world, its horrors and tragedies, or of its many gifts and blessings. But I felt that maybe we never would.

_Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my far-reaching gaze._

I took a small detour through the cemetery, it too held many unwanted memories. Although I knew I didn't want to be here, I slowed my pace as I walked along the path.

_Once again she returns._

I almost thought of the cemetery as a safe-haven, I felt tranquil and relaxed, perhaps the first time in months.

_Wildly my mind beats against you, but the soul obeys._

At this point I closed my eyes, and followed my heart, for I knew it knew where it was going. However when I did close my eyes, I found my self thinking all the wrong thoughts. Thoughts that I had considered, but never acted on, they hadn't seemed possible, until now.

_Angel of music, I denied you. Turning from true beauty._

The wonderful carefree feeling fled from me almost as soon as it had come. I realized that I was in a place where death surrounded me. I soon became panicked. I looked down to see something lying on the ground; it appeared to be a newspaper article. Normally I wouldn't pick it up, but something told me it was important.

_Angel of music, my protector. Come to me strange angel._

The words appeared smudged, but it was legible enough to strike terror into my heart.

'_Erik is dead' _

A/N: I tried to make it longer for you. I know this is really starting to sound like Point of No Return. But trust me THIS IS DIFFERENT! I know that the song kind of didn't work, but I felt the need to use it.

I don't own the book that that quote came from, but if you can give me the title and the author, I might do something special for you. Like a request or something, I don't know yet.


	7. The walk of endless questions

A/N: Well as some of you may notice I changed the summary. The story will not change as a result.

Disclaimer: I wished upon a star, but it didn't work. So I still don't own it.

Raoul's POV

She's gone. I realized she wouldn't be returning. I handed the waiter the money and walked out. It was colder than usual, and I couldn't shake this feeling, weather it was good or not I cannot say, but it was a feeling and I soon learned what it was.

'_Erik is dead'_

That's what I saw as I walked past the man on the bench, that's what his newspaper said. I could not bring myself to believe it. I went home and saw that it indeed was written in the newspaper.

_Aren't you supposed to be thrilled? He's finally dead. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?_

But for reasons that I could not control I was not glad. I felt that what I was reading was nothing but false hope. That he was not dead, or maybe I just didn't want him to be. Something was very wrong with this picture. But I couldn't place a finger on it.

_Christine_

What will she do if she returns to find him dead, what would become of her? I needed to get there, before it was too late. With that thought, I grabbed my coat and got into my carriage, knowing that her life depended on it.

A/N: Now doesn't the new summary make more sense?

Christine's POV

_Beneath the opera house I know he's there._

He can't be dead. I won't let myself believe it.

_He's with me on the stage he's everywhere._

I could hear him in my mind that voice, my being, as well as my curse. That voice which would follow me to my grave, and that would lead to heaven, or condemn me to hell. I wasn't going to let that voice be silenced.

_And when my song begins I always find…_

I couldn't stand the voice, but at the same time I needed it

…_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._

I knew this voice, it belonged to _him_ the phantom, genius, madman, angel, composer, musician, architect, and several others, which have escaped my mind at the moment.

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet._

I wanted to be there, in the darkness, hard as lightning, soft as candlelight.

_My power over you grows stronger yet._

Did I ever really trust the music of the night? There's a chance it can't be trusted, there's a chance it could kill, there's a chance it could save.

_And though you turn from me, you glance behind._

I needed to just forget everything and keep walking.

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind._

I wanted to forget, I really did. But I was forced to remember. It would haunt me to the point of insanity I could never escape.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear._

I never should have gotten myself into this mess, imagine how much trouble could have been avoided if I just stayed away.

_I am the mask you wear… It's me they hear._

But how can you stay away from something that you are drawn to by fate? Is it even possible? And how can one even answer those questions without challenging the views of the other person?

_Your spirit and my voice in one combined, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._

I approached the building that held all the answers anyone could ever need. It provided a genius with a labyrinth, and a singer with an entrance to it.

A/N: A nice long chapter to make up for the wait. Now the first person who can tell me the group that sings the lyrics used in Christine's POV will get a story request, anything from angst to humor (just not lemon, I can't write that) R&R


	8. The voice of reason and madness

A/N: Well I really need some more reviews for this! Please, it will make me update faster. And if you review you'll get a reply via my home page.

Disclaimer: They say talking about it helps, I don't own Phantom of the Opera, Nope not feeling better.

Christine's POV

I stopped at the door, the silent night around me.

_Wait, silent!_

The voice! It was no longer there! It was not singing it's haunted tune, twisting my mind and controlling my thoughts. Had this been a week ago, yesterday even, I'd take relief in the peace that my mind now held. But not tonight, not after what had happened.

I learned that the silence was my greatest fear of all.

And I can't say that's a surprise. If the voice was not there, reminding me of what I left behind that night, I was afraid I'd forget. Forget about the house beyond the lake, of the voice that could manipulate thoughts and dreams, twist reality, and make anything seem right. I needed that voice, for without it, there was no reason to continue existing.

I slowly reached to open the door to the opera house, where every corner held a memory, every set piece, a story, and every mirror, a door.

I stepped inside to find yet more silence, after that night, it closed down, no one would have come anyway. They had all been scared away by the "ghost". I walked to my old dressing room without thinking, my feet knew the way. That or my heart was guiding them.

I found the mirror smashed, not a single attempted was made to clean it up. Carefully I stepped through and into the labyrinth within. Where if you got lost, you may never be found. I knew the way, I had been down many times. But that all seemed to have been years ago, now all I cared about was finding Erik.

When I reached the lake I found the boat there on the shore, as if it was placed there because someone knew I'd come.

_Or was just hoping that a loved one would come back._

I got in and moved swiftly across the lake to find out what was real and what was the fantasy that the voice had convinced me to believe.

Erik's POV (Haven't written this in a while)

I thought I had heard footsteps, but I had heard a lot of things, I was not sure weather they were real, or my mind was imagining what it would be like if she came back. Then I heard the boat moving across the lake and I knew it was real.

_Why has she come back?_

_Was her life not perfect?_

The questions sat in the front of my mind.

_Doesn't he love her?_

_If he does will he come back?_

That last one didn't want an answer, nor did it need one. The victome was not of importance, Christine, however, was.

A/N: Well wasn't that nice? Remember check my home page for news, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
